Our Families
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Jane and Maura's daughter, Connie best friends with Emily's daughter, Danni, even if they don't live in the same state. Both growing up quickly they learn the true meaning of family. With some help from their own.
1. Welcome to Spring Break

The Rizzoli-Isles family consisted of four members. Jane and Maura had been married six years. They'd adopted Constance Angelina five years ago who was eight at the time. Connie's name had been a coincidence that Jane saw as a sign she was meant to be in the family. Their three year old daughter, Hope Shae, had been adopted when she was only a week old.

Jane and Maura had known the BAU team for almost eight years. They'd met when a serial killer had hit in Boston. As it turns out Rossi and Korsak had been on a bowling team together several year's before. Since then they had all become great friends. Maura's half sister dating Hotch's niece also might have had something to do with it.

It was spring break so the Rizzoli-Isles were paying a visit to their profiler friends.

:::::::

"Mom," Danni, Emily's fifteen year old daughter, yelled running into the apartment.

Emily shook her head knowing Danni home meant the whole soccer team. "Snacks in the kitchen," She called.

Danni and the soccer team quickly filled the kitchen attacking the snacks. Emily joined them a few minutes later. "How was practice?"

"Good Ms. Emily," Ginger, one of Danni's oldest friends, said. "Danni kicked butt."

"I'm sure she did," Emily said grabbing an apple.

Danni suddenly looked up really excited. "Wait it's Friday! I almost forgot."

She took off through the house leaving her teammates confused.

"We have friends visiting from Boston. She's going to get ready before we go pick them up from the airport," Emily explained.

"Do we need to leave?" Kathryn, one of Danni's newer friends, asked.

"No, you can hang around a bit," Emily said leaving them in the kitchen.

:::::::

"Do you see them? Do you see them?" Connie asked jumping up and down.

Jane laughed. "Calm down Connie."

"Connie!" Danni yelled running towards them.

Connie took off towards her yelling also, "Danni!"

Danni easily reached Connie and spun her around. Once Danni set her down Connie gave Emily a hug too. "Where's Declan?"

"JJ gave him a ride to Rossi's. Which is where we are heading now," Emily replied.

Danni turned her attention to Connie, "So how is school?"

"Great, but I'm ready for high school," Connie told her.

Jane butted in, "I'm not."

"Neither was I," Emily added.

Danni interlocked their arms as she asked another question, "Are you going to do any sports?"

"Tennis maybe," Connie answered.

"You should try soccer. You'd love it," Danni enthused.

Connie shook her head. "You love soccer. I prefer calmer sports like tennis."

"Tennis doesn't seem calm to me," Danni pointed out.

"I mean it has less contact with people. And no cleats," Connie explained.

Danni held her free arm up to show Connie. "You are right about the cleats. I have marks on my arm and leg from our last game."

"See what I mean. I think I'll stick with tennis and ballet," Connie said. "So how is Bo?" She asked with forced interest.

Danni's walk slowed and she frowned. "We broke up."

"Oh," Connie whispered using all her willpower to not cheer.

Connie had never been a big fan of Bo, or any of Danni's boyfriends for that matter. Since they'd met it had always been Connie&Danni the troublesome two. On their own they were good kids, but together they could make a pretty big mess.

"I broke up with him," Danni admitted. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Jane shook her head. "She's not allowed to date till she's thirty."

Connie rolled her eyes. "No."

"Interested then?" Danni pried.

Connie bite her lip and blushed. "Maybe, but I know they don't like me."

"Connie you're smart, cool, and funny how can anyone not like you?" Danni quizzed.

Connie shrugged. "Trust me they don't feel the way I do."

Maura sensed Connie wanted the topic over. Over the years Maura had become more keen to things like that. "How is school for you Danni? A's I assume."

Danni looked down at her feet. "Two A's, three B's, and three C's."

"What are they in? Maybe I can help you go over some of the material while we are here. Your exams are after break right? Maura questioned.

"Yes ma'am. The A's are Art and PE, B's science, Latin, and Criminal Justice, and the C's are History, English, and Algebra 1," Danni informed her.

"What I want to know is how you have a B in a language you already know?" Emily asked.

Danni shrugged. "I don't want to seem like a know it all."

"There's nothing wrong with being a know it all," Jane told her.

"I know. I'm going to try harder," Danni said.

Emily spoke, "You better."

:::::::

"I suggest sneaking up stairs to drop your bags in the guestroom before they find out you're here," Emily whispered.

Jane, Maura, and Shae were staying with Rossi while Connie was staying with Emily.

"Lightning bug!" Garcia ran into the room yelling as she pulled Connie into a bone crushing hug.

Connie allowed the hug for a moment than tried to get out. "Half to breath," She gasped.

"Oh yeah," Garcia said releasing her. Next she took Shae from Maura. "Firefly."

Jenny, Garcia's eighteen year old sister, came running in next. "Guys I'm glad you're here. Everyone's waiting out back."

"Girls you can go ahead," Jane told them.

Garcia started walking still holding on to Shae. "Come on."

Jenny walked beside Connie with Danni behind them. "How have you been Lightning Bug?"

"Good. How is your driving?" Connie asked.

It was common knowledge that Jenny was the worst driver. "Improving," Jenny informed her.

The first person they ran into was Rossi, who was getting more wine. Connie was quick to wrap him in a hug.

"è davvero bello vederti nonno." (It is really good to see you grandpa)

"Anche voi il mio piccolo passerotto," (You too my little sparrow) Rossi whispered.

"Come sei stato?" (How have you been?) Connie asked taking a step back.

"Bene e tu?" (Good, and you) Rossi questioned

Connie smiled. "Grande. Meglio ora che sono qui."(Great. Better now that I'm here.)

"E' bello averti qui," (It is good to have you here.) Rossi told her.

Rossi then turned to Garcia and took Shae form her. "Come è la mia lucciola?" (How is my firefly?) Rossi asked aware that Shae didn't know what he was saying.

Emily, Maura, and Jane joined them in the kitchen.

"Buon nonno!" (Good grandpa) Shae replied excitedly.

A delighted grin crossed Rossi's face. "I see you've been practicing lucciola."

"Ma has been teaching Shae and keeping Connie polished," Jane spoke up.

Danni spoke for the first time since they had entered the kitchen, "Pouvons-nous aller à l'extérieur maintenant? (May we go outside now?)

"Let's return to English," Jane suggested.

Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Sweetie just because you refuse to learn any language but English doesn't mean the girls can't have fun speaking French."

"Wait I thought they were speaking Italian?" Jane said as they were walking outside.

Emily chuckled. "Rossi and Connie were, but Danni's Italian isn't the best so her and Connie use French."

Declan pulled Connie into a hug soon as she stepped outside. Henry wrapped his arms around her legs. "We have a whole week for me to teach you how to play chess," Connie told Declan.

Declan had recently told her on a phone conversation that he wanted to learn chess. Naturally she offered to teach him. Once everyone one had their hugs and reuniting it was time for the real party to start.

"Sis is it okay if Becs and I spend a week this summer with y'all?" Chloe asked.

Barden was also out on Spring break so Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey were also visiting. Stacie had lots of homework to catch up on and to make sure it got done Chloe had dragged Aubrey with them.

"That's fine Chloe," Maura replied, "Just give me the dates when you have them."

Meanwhile all the kids, Jenny included, were playing tag. "This is unfair. You guys are younger and faster!" Jenny yelled.

"Hey I'm only three years younger than you!" Danni called back.

Jenny caught up to her. "You play soccer," She pointed out. "Oh and tag you're it," she said running away.

:::::::

It wasn't long before they were all tired out. Well the kids were tired out and a few adults were just drunk.

"Did you know..." Reid rambled slured facts.

Derek sighed as he had to support a falling Reid and a stumbling Garcia. "You okay to get both of them home?" Hotch asked.

"I only had one drink at the beginning of the night," Derek told him. Then he remembered something. "Jenny did you ride with Garcia?"

"Yes."

"On her vehicle?" He asked.

Jenny nodded. "Come with us. Garcia will kill me if you drive her baby," Derek told her.

Jenny followed him helping to support Reid. "Bye guys," She called back.

"JJ this way," Emily directed.

JJ still tried to pull away from her and go the other way. "Danni can you get Henry," Emily asked.

"I had fun tonight," Danni told Connie as she scooped a sleeping Henry up.

"Me too," Connie said.

Jane and Maura both gave Connie a hug. "Behave," Jane warned.

"I will," Connie said as they left.


	2. Splash

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot to mention before that the translations were through Google translation so I'm sorry if they're messed up.

R&I-CM-R&I-CM-R&I-CM

Danni turned over and looked at her alarm clock. It read 5:00 am. She knew Connie would kill her for waking her up, but she was an early riser and inpatient. Danni turned to her other side where Connie was curled up. Almost to adorable to wake up. "Connie," Danni hissed nudging her.

Connie groaned and curled up tighter. Danni tried again. "Get up," She nudged.

"Cinq minutes de plus," (Five more minutes) Connie whispered.

Danni laughed and proceeded her attempts. "Connie," She tried louder.

"Danni," Connie whined stretching out. She glanced over at the clock. "It's five am."

"I know. This is the best time to be up. Now come on," Danni said dragging Connie to the window. "I like to watch the sunrise every morning."

Connie gasped. "It's buetiful."

"Told ya," Danni said. "You want to cook breakfast?"

"Are you even allowed in the kitchen?" Connie asked with a smirk.

Danni nodded. "When JJ is here I am."

"I forgot Aunt JJ and Henry are here. Where did they sleep?" Connie asked aware that Emily didn't have a guestroom.

Danni smiled. "JJ slept in mom's room and Henry probably slept on Declan's bottom bunk."

"Oh, well let's go get cooking," Connie said standing up.

Danni followed Connie into the kitchen. "Good morning girls," Emily spoke from the counter.

Both girls jumped. "I didn't know you were up mom," Danni said.

Emily titled her head towards Henry who was eating a peanut butter sandwich. "Would you girls like something to eat?"

"I got it," Danni said grabbing a bowl.

Connie grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange juice while Danni poured Fruity Pebbles and yogurt into a bowl. "Banana or no banana?" She asked.

"Banana please," Connie replied.

Danni grabbed a banana, cut it up, and added it to the bowl. "Here we go," She said as they sat down and started eating.

Emily refilled her coffee cup as she talked, "What are your plans for today?"

"Park...Soccer...picnic...swimming...," Danni replied between bites.

"Who all does this involve?" Emily asked.

Danni took a swallow of her drink before replying, "You, Aunt JJ, Henry, Declan, Aunt Pen, Jenny, Maura, Jane, Shae, Uncle Derek, Uncle Spence, Grandpa, Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey."

"So everyone but Hotch?" Emily asked amused.

"I asked but he said something about him and Haley spending time with Jack together," Danni said.

Emily picked Henry's plate up and carried it to the sink. "And who's supplying this picnic you have planned?"

"Aunt Pen and Jenny. The picnic was their idea," Danni admitted.

"And you planned all this?" Emily asked.

Danni nodded. "With some help from Jenny and Penelope. Oh and we're swimming at Grandpa's."

"I had a feeling since he's the only one with a pool," Emily said.

Declan made an appearance in the kitchen. "Morning," He said sitting next to Connie.

"Good morning Declan. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Declan shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

JJ trudged into the kitchen next. "Mommy!" Henry squealed launching himself into JJ's arms.

She caught him with no trouble. "Hey buddy. You ready for today?"

Henry nodded excitedly. "Thanks for watching him this morning Em," JJ spoke.

"No problem," Emily replied back.

:::::::

Garcia and Jenny joined Emily at the picnic table. Garcia set two large picnic baskets on the table and Jenny placed a cooler next to it. "I see they've done got started," Garcia observed.

"Not exactly that's their warm-up," Emily told her. "Oh and was I the only one who didn't know today's plans?"

"Sorry. Danni came to me with the plan and I assumed she told you," Garcia explained.

"That's fine. She probably tried to, but you know how busy we've been," Emily said.

Derek jogged up with Reid behind him. "Good morning."

"Morning Derek, Reid," Emily greeted.

"Uncle Derek warm-up!" Danni yelled.

Derek started jogging over to the soccer field. "Come on Pretty Boy."

Reid looked to Emily for help. "Don't look at me."

"Uncle Spence!" Connie yelled.

Reid made his way to join them.

:::::::

"Aunt Jane and I are team captains," Danni told them. "My first player will be Connie."

"Maura," Jane picked.

Maura shook her head. "Someone needs to keep an eye on Shae."

"I will," Rossi told her.

Shae put her arms up to get picked up by Rossi. "Nonno."

"See come on," Jane told her.

Maura reluctantly joined the game. Danni picked her next player, "Aunt JJ because I have nothing but the best on my team."

"Derek," Jane chose.

They continued going back and forth.

"Henry"

"Beca"

"Chloe," Danni knew there was fixing to be a protest.

Beca crossed her arms. "It's bad enough I have to play, but you're making me playing against Chloe."

"Becs it'll be fun," Chloe said with her puppy eyes that she knew Beca couldn't say no to.

With a sigh Beca agreed. Jane picked her next player, "Garcia"

"Jenny"

"Emily"

"Declan"

"Reid"

"Aubrey"

Maura counted the members, "They have more people."

"Grandpa?" Danni asked.

Rossi shook his head. "I'm the referee."

"Need another player?" Someone asked.

Jenny smiled. "Yes, come on."

The person walked over to them. "Guys this is Tyler. He's in my computer class."

Jane and Danni gave positions. Derek and Declan were the goalies. They ended up playing three games. Danni's team one twice and Jane's team beat them in the last game by one point.

"Lunch time!" Rossi called.

He had already made work of setting everything up buffet style. "Good game today," Danni said as Jane sat down.

"When you come to visit I challenge you to a baseball game," Jane told her.

Danni shook Jane's hand in agreement. "I accept that challenge."

"So what's on tomorrow's agenda?" Jenny asked

Derek answered, "I'm taking the kid crew to play laser tag."

The kids jumped up cheering. "Wait am I included?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but sadly Shae and Henry are counted out on this one. Though I am taking them to the big park tomorrow afternoon," Derek told them.

Soon lunch was over and they headed to Rossi's.

:::::::

"Danni put me down!" Connie protested.

Danni only had a few inches over Connie, but her strength made up for what she was missing in size advantage. "If you through me in this pool I swear-" Connie was cut off when the arms holding her let go.

Danni laughed and jumped in next to her. "You'll what?"

"Cannon ball!" Chloe screamed splashing the two girls. "Join me Beca."

Beca shook her head no, but still found herself falling into the pool.

"Sorry, my bad," Aubrey said fake sorry.

Jenny ran up grabbing Aubrey as she jumped into the pool. "Jennifer!" Aubrey screeched.

"Didn't see you," Jenny sweet talked.

Aubrey glared and swam to the steps to get out of the pool. "Be nice girls," Emily called.

"Are you gonna join us mom?" Danni asked.

Emily shook her head. "Not right-"

Emily had made the mistake of standing near the pool. JJ had easily dragged her into the pool with her. "Jennifer that wasn't nice."

They were interrupted by Declan jumping in splashing them all. Connie turned to Danni. "Your family is much more exciting than mine."

"Hey your's is pretty neat too," Danni told her. "Don't forget I'm spending most of the summer with you."

Danni would be spending a good bit of the summer with the Rizzoli-isles while Declan was at summer camp. She would return home in July for soccer camp and school preparation.

"I know and we're going to have loads of fun," Connie spoke with a smile.


	3. Laser Tag

Danni held the door open as Connie climbed into the back.

"Morning Uncle Derek, Spence," Danni greeted following Connie.

"Thanks for taking us to play laser tag," Connie said bukleing her seat belt.

Emily had allowed Morgan to borrow her vehicle so all the kids could fit. Jenny rode in the back with the girls while Declan and Jack sat in the middle.

"It's my pleasure," Morgan told her.

"How are we go to do teams?" Danni eagerly asked.

"I was thinking guys against girls," Morgan suggested.

Danni gasped, "But there's more of you."

"I've taught Jenny all she knows. The games fair," Morgan reassured.

Jenny formed a devious smile. "We should make a bet on the winner."

"I really don't thinking we should be betting with kids," Reid commented.

"Come on," Jenny pleaded. "Loser get pies in their face."

"Deal," Morgan agreed.

:::::::

Jenny laid out the game plan. "So I'll get Spencer, Danni you get Declan, and Connie you get Jack. Once you've got your person go after Derek."

"Remember three shots you're out and yell down," Danni reminded.

"And if you need back-up use your walkie-talkie," Connie added.

The lights flashed letting them know the game was fixing to start. When the lights went out and they were off.

Connie kind of felt bad about having to take out Jack. She had a few good years of practice over him, but at least he wasn't against Jenny. Connie heard a noise above her and a shot fired. She looked up, but didn't see anything. Moving closer to the wall Connie slowing inched her way to the ramp that lead to the level above.

Danni had played against Declan hundreds of times and knew his strategize of staying on the bottom level. All she had to do was run him into a corner and hope she was faster. She heard a shot from an upper level and decided to head right.

Jenny knew Reid would do one of two things; stay put in hiding or be all over the place. She decided the first was more likely and made her way to the other side of the room. She saw the laser shoot past her shoulder as she ducked and took cover. She moved quickly shooting hoping Reid would stand to shoot. To her surprise he did and she heard him call down. Next she started making her way to the next level.

Connie heard rapid shooting from below and Reid call down. A creak in front of her caught her attention. Jack had unknowingly walked into a dead end with no cover.

"Don't shoot and I won't," Connie whispered.

"Okay." Jack trusted her and slowly stepped out.

"Follow me I'll show you a good spot to hide," Connie offered.

Connie lead Jack to what looked like a dead end that had cover. From some one running by you couldn't see that there was a small opening for the person to run out of. This made it a good spot for a smaller person to hide.

"Stay here," Connie instructed.

Jack whispered a thanks as Connie took off. "Can't find Jack. Joining Jen," She spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"North wing, second level," Jenny called over the walkie-talkie.

Danni had heard the feed and was ready to get Declan so she could join them. She started heading North hoping that Declan hadn't traveled far from his base. Heading to the second level she had a better view of bottom level. It didn't take her long to find Declan and he too was calling down.

"On my way," Danni informed over the walkie-talkie.

"Third level, North wing," Connie replied.

On her way Danni ran past what she knew use to be Connie's signature spot. She remembered that Connie said she couldn't find Jack. Danni should have known that was a lie.

"Jack?" She called quietly, "I know Connie put you here. I won't shoot if you help us get Derek."

"He's my team member," Jack replied.

Danni smiled, "I'll let you put the pie in his face."

Jack slowly stepped out. "Okay."

"Have a plan. Stay put," Danni ordered over the walkie-talkie. She then turned to Jack. "Go up to the third level. Derek should be in the middle. Get his attention and have him turn his back to the north. You hear the first shot and hide."

Jack nodded in understanding and ran off.

Danni met up with the girls and gave Connie a knowing look. "I recruited some help."

"Should have known you would find him," Connie spoke.

"Come on," Danni said leading the group. "Let me take the first shot."

It didn't take very long for them to find Morgan. Him and Jack were both heading South unaware of the girls behind them. Danni had explained the plan on the way. She fired and everything went crazy.

Jack jumped behind a wall like Danni had instructed. Morgan turned around firing shot after shot. Connie crouched behind a half wall firing blindly. Danni soon joined her, but poked her head over the wall so she could see. Jenny stood her ground not moving as she stared him down and fired. It was no surprise when her one shot on Morgan resulted on her down. Connie took Morgan's victory as an opportunity to jump out and land the third shot.

"We did it!" Jenny cheered jumping up and high fiving the others.

"Come on Jack," Danni called.

Danni placed Jack on her shoulders as they cheered. Morgan shook his head. "Should've known."

"Looks like you guys get to eat pie when we get home," Jenny said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're still playing another round then going to eat lunch," Morgan said heading back to the bottom level.

The results of the second round were basically the same.

:::::::

AN: I know this chapter is on the shorter side, but I wanted to leave this chapter with just Morgan and Reid's morning with the older kids. Next chapter we see what the women were up to.


	4. A Morning for the Girls

AN: I know there's probably lots of mistakes, but I really wanted to get this chapter up today.

:::::::

While Morgan had the older kids the women were having a girl's day. Rossi had offered to watch Shae and Henry giving them a whole morning to themselves.

The first stop was a coffee shop. The eight women ordered their coffee and muffins then found a booth to sit. "How's college?" Garcia directed towards Chloe.

"Wondering why Maura got the genius trait and I didn't," Chloe joked.

Maura spoke, "If you would work more on studies instead of the Bellas twenty-four seven you might realize that you have it in you too."

Chloe shook her head. Garcia turned to Aubrey and Beca. "What about you two?"

"Great," Aubrey replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine," Beca answered.

They sat in silence for a while. Until Jane spoke to Garcia. "Is Jenny excited to graduate?"

"Not really. Graduating means becoming an adult and I don't think Jenny is ready for that," Garcia replied.

"Neither was Chloe," Beca commented earning herself a glare.

"What's she going to college for?" Maura asked.

"Teaching," Garcia replied.

"I assume she wants to teach younger children," Aubrey guessed.

Garcia nodded. "Kindergarten."

While they continued chatting Emily spoke to Jane, "How's work been?"

"Busy," Jane replied. "How has the BAU been?"

"Busy with lots of paper work," Emily sighed.

Jane frowned when Emily mentioned paperwork. "The most hated thing by law enforcement."

Emily was silent for a moment. "Are you sure you guys are fine with Danni spending the summer in Boston?"

"We've told you it's fine," Maura answered.

"Yeah, Connie spent last summer here it would only make sense Danni spent this summer in Boston," Jane told here.

"What are we doing after this?" Beca asked.

Chloe had purposely not told Beca what they were doing knowing she would protest. At here question Jane and Emily both groaned. Jane more than Emily. Beca turned to both of them. "One to ten how much am I going to hate this?"

"Eight," Emily replied.

"Twenty," Jane answered at the same time.

"Better you not tell me what we're doing," Beca spoke.

:::::::

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed when she saw they were going to a nail salon.

"It'll be fun," Chloe told her as she dragged her in.

Maura was having to do the same with Jane. Surprisingly Emily wasn't to objective as long as she was allowed to choose her own color. They were greeted when they walked in. "Hello, What can I do for you today?"

"We have eight in our group and all of us will be getting manicures and pedicures," Garcia spoke.

They got their pedicures first and Chloe was shocked to find that Beca didn't complain once they had entered the salon. Not even when Chloe insisted on picking out Beca's nail colors.

Garcia had gotten her nails and toes the same color; hot pink with a holo top coat. JJ had gotten a light blue on her toes and a French manicure. Maura had done the same, but instead of blue she had gotten a coral color on her toes. Jane had gotten a clear polish on her nails and on Maura's insistent the same coral color on her toes. Emily choose black for her nails and allowed JJ to pick a red for her toes. Aubrey got a blush color on her toes and nails. Chloe was definitely the most out there with lime green on her toes and hot pink on her nails with glitter. Chloe choose colors for Beca, but made sure she wouldn't hate them. That's how Beca found herself with black on her nails and purple on her toes.

:::::::

Once they got their nails done they headed back to Emily's place to watch movies. "What does everyone want to drink?" Emily asked as she headed to the kitchen.

She heard several shouts of soda and water, a tea from Maura, and a beer from Jane. "It's too early for beer Jane," Emily heard Maura tell her.

JJ and Chloe had followed Emily to help get snacks and drinks while the others picked a movie. "I'll get the popcorn," Chloe announced. "I'll start the tea," JJ said.

Emily grabbed the blue glasses and a beer. She poured half of it in Jane's glass and the rest in her own. "Maura will be mad if she finds out you did that," JJ commented.

"And one look from Jane she'll be happy again," Chloe added.

Emily and JJ walked into the living room. JJ set the chips and sweets on the coffee table while Emily handed the drinks off the tray. "Water for Aubrey and Garcia. Dr. Pepper for Beca and Sprite for Jane. Chloe will bring your tea when she brings the popcorn," Emily directed the last part towards Maura.

Jane took a swallow of her drink and was happily surprised. She sent Emily a thank you smile. Emily took a sip of her own drink and returned the smile. "What we watching?" Chloe asked climbing over the couch handing Maura her tea and setting the big bowl of popcorn next to the chips.

Garcia held up the chosen movie. "The Pacifier."

"And when we're done with that my choice," Aubrey said holding up Grease.

"Cool," Chloe said cuddling into Beca's side.

:::::::

It didn't feel like long when Emily heard the front door open. "Everyone outside now!" Danni yelled.

"Please," Connie added trailing after her.

The group stood in confusion.

"Connie, Declan said grab him an older shirt," Jenny said entering the apartment.

Danni walked out of the kitchen with wiped cream and paper plates. "I take it the girls won at laser tag," Garcia guessed.

"With the help of Jack," Connie replied caring a towel and shirt.

The group followed the girls outside where Morgan, Reid, and Declan stood. Connie tossed the shirt to Declan. Garcia pulled out her phone so she can film it. Danni handed Connie and Jack a plate of whip cream and then made one for herself. Connie stood in front of Declan a few feet back and Danni took spot in front of Reid. Jenny put Jack on her hip as they stood in front of Morgan.

"Three..Two..One," Jenny counted down.

The girls, and Jack, took off. Garcia busted out laughing as the boys wiped the whip cream from their faces instantly reaching to hug the girls. Connie and Danni screeched and ran away. Jenny grabbed the whip cream can standing threateningly for anyone to even try to hug her.

"Time to clean it up," Emily told them after she let them run around for awhile.

"Remind me not to bet with your sister any more," Morgan told Garcia as they walked back up to the apartment.


	5. Playground

Morgan and Reid walked in and found Rossi in the living room coloring with Henry and Shae. Morgan took one look at what they were wearing and knew that Garcia had to have helped pick out the outfits. Cute as the outfits were he knew that they couldn't wear that to a park.

Shae had her hair in traditional pigtails with a flower clip. She had on a yellow, flower printed top with a loose, lace vest. To match she had on jean shorts with brown sandals. Henry had on a yellow and green plaid, collared, button up with a pair of long jeans.

"Rossi please tell me you have something more park friendly for them to wear?" Morgan asked.

Rossi held up Henry's bag. "JJ left an outfit for Henry and Jane layed out something for Shae. Garcia and Maura had a lot of influence on their current outfits."

A few minutes later they were in park friendly cloths and ready to go. JJ had left Henry a green shirt with a soccer ball on the front and cargo shorts. Jane had layed out by far Garcia's best shirt she had gotten Shae that was blue and said, 'Some Heros Wear Capes. Mine Wear Kevlar,' and had a small kevlar vest at the end. Jane had also left a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Reid if you help them with their shoes I'll set up the car seats," Morgan said picking up the car seats that had been left at Rossi's.

Before long they were on their way.

"Are you excited?" Morgan asked.

"Yea!" Henry yelled.

Shae just nodded.

Morgan chuckled then spoke, "We're gonna stop and get ice cream first."

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed.

:::::::

"I'll have a chocolate cone, vanilla cone, a strawberry scoop, and a banana split," Morgan ordered from the ice cream shack next to the park.

While Morgan was ordering the ice cream Reid found a table for them to eat at.

"Uncle Spence teach magic trick?" Henry asked as they waited.

"Please," Shae added.

Reid pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "Since you asked so nicely I will."

It wasn't long before Morgan joined them at the table with the ice cream.

"Chocolate for Henry, strawberry for Shae, and a vanilla for Pretty Boy," Morgan said handing them their orders.

Morgan watched as Henry managed to get the ice cream all over his hands and face. Thankfully the damage to his cloths was very minimal. On the other hand Shae was free from any of the sticky mess getting on her skin.

"Ready to go play?" Reid asked while Morgan cleaned up the mess they had made.

Henry jumped up excitedly running to the playground.

"Henry!" Reid warned.

"Let me throw this away then we can all walk to the playground together," Morgan told him.

Henry stopped and impatiently waited for the others to join him. Reid picked Shae up and walked over to Henry.

"Let's go," Morgan spoke joining the three of them.

:::::::

Reid watched in wonderment as Morgan somehow kept up with the super energetic toddlers.

"Uncle Spence," Shae called sitting on the swings.

Reid got up and started pushing Shae on the swings.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Reid asked.

"Nonno let me help cook," Shae answered.

Reid smiled. "You like cooking?"

Shae nodded, "Very much."

While Reid pushed Shae on the swings Morgan was helping Henry across the monkey bars.

"You're getting better at it," Morgan praised. "Soon you won't need my help at all."

"Mommy says I'm growing up to fast," Henry told him once his feet were on the ground again.

"That you are," Morgan commented.

It felt like forever to Morgan and Reid when Henry and Shae had finally tired themselves out. Morgan carried an almost asleep Shae while Reid held an exhausted Henry's hand as they walked back to the car.

"I don't think will have to worry about them not wanting to take naps," Reid whispered as they buckled them into their car seats.

"JJ and Maura will thank us," Morgan commented.

"Yeah," Reid replied putting his own seat belt on.


	6. Don't Forget

AN: Sorry this is late and for mistakes. I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter in the end it kind of wrote it's self.

How would you readers feel if I introduced some NCIS characters for a few chapters.

:::::::

Monday brought work and work brought a case. Jane and Maura offered to watch Henry, Declan, and Danni while the team was away. The team returned Thursday and It felt like no time at all when Saturday came again. Saturday meant it was time to say good bye.

Rossi drove them to the airport with Danni tagging along.

"Mi mancherai tu nonno.(I'm gonna miss you grandpa,)" Connie whispered as she hugged him.

"Ci vediamo quando si visita di nuovo.(I will see you when you visit again)," Rossi told her as the hug ended.

"You're coming back for Jenny's graduation right?" Danni asked.

Jane nodded as she handed Shae to Rossi so he could say his goodbyes. Danni pulled Connie off to the side.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Danni spoke with a frown.

Connie threw her arms around Danni's neck. "I wish I didn't too"

Danni wrapped her arms around Connie as she spoke, "It won't be long though. I am spending the summer with you after all."

"Yeah. We'll get tired of each other by the end of summer," Connie joked.

Danni held on to Connie a little tighter. "I would never get tired of you."

"Connie we need to get going," Jane interrupted.

"Bye Danni," Connie said giving her one last squeeze.

Maura smiled at the two as Rossi handed Shae back to Jane.

"Don't forget," Danni yelled as they walked away.

The night before Connie and Danni had stayed up late talking about anything and everything. They'd ended the night on a serious note where Danni had told her something she was never to forget.

:::::::

Night before

"We've known each other for what five years?" Danni asked as they layed across her bed.

Connie moved her head to rest it against Danni's shoulder. "About that long. Aunt Em brought you and Declan to Boston my first Christmas with my new family."

"I think mom's intention was for you and Declan to be good friends," Danni told her.

"We are good friends, but you're my best friend," Connie said.

Danni smiled. "Life long best friends forever."

Connie giggled. "Ma told you about when her and Mama had to pretend to be a couple?"

"Yeah she did. That was not long before they got together?" Danni asked.

"After Mama went with Ma to her high school reunion Ma realized that what she had been looking for was right in front of her," Connie answered.

Danni turned on her side so she could look at Connie. "I would totally bring you to my high school reunion. Who else there would be able to say they're best friends with the world's best doctor?"

Connie blushed. "You don't know that."

"I do know that what ever you do you will be the best at it. I have faith in you," Danni told her.

"You'll do amazing things too," Connie stated turning on her side like Danni.

"You believeing in me is one of the reasons I love you," Danni admitted.

Both girls froze at the statement.

"I...uhm...," Danni stuttered.

Connie silenced her. "I love you too."

"You don't mean that. You're just saying it to make me feel better," Danni spoke.

"I really mean it Danni. I love you," Connie repeated.

Danni sat up. "But you can't love me. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and so many other things. I'm way out of your league."

Connie sat up next to Danni. "And you're caring, athletic, and very lovable."

"I am not," Danni protested.

"Yes you are," Connie argued, "If anything it's me who's out of your league."

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Danni asked after a few moments of silence.

Connie just smiled and leaned in. When their lips met Danni didn't care if she was out of Connie's league. If Connie was willing to look past all her flaws she could learn to not to doubt herself.

Connie had never kissed anyone before.

"Wow," She gasped.

"Wow," Danni agreed.

They spent awhile talking about what everything meant. The last thing Danni had said before they drifted off to sleep was 'Don't forget that no matter what I will always love you'.

:::::::

"What are you not to forget?" Jane asked as the walked.

"Danni was worried I'd forget to to call her when we get home," She lied.

Connie thought about their conversation from the night before on the plane ride home. Danni had pointed out they couldn't date. The distance would have been hard. Danni also knew there was no way Jane would allow Connie to date someone older, even if that older person was Danni.

Connie on the other hand didn't see any problems why they couldn't date. Normally she was the one who thought about things before doing it and Danni would jump in. It seemed when it came to Danni's feelings she was more hesitant. She'd known forever that Danni was her other half. Not necessarily romantically, but just in general. They would do anything for each other.


End file.
